


Camp Fire

by cerussite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Emotional Sex, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gem touching, Grinding, I think I like gems, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering, confession of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerussite/pseuds/cerussite
Summary: Lapis and Peridot realize they like to be close. They go into the tent to do so.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Camp Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Something small.

Peridot peeked out from where she had been burying her face in her shirt. Her cheeks were flushed, and she wore an anxious grimace. 

Lapis smiled sympathetically, turning her eyes to the fire. Things had been going well so far on her and Peridot’s impromptu camping trip. Wearing shirts like on Camp Pining Hearts, flying the flag of the Great North from their little tent, special powder to turn the campfire into a rainbow of colours. This was fun. And… other things. There were other things, too.

They’d gone for a walk up the creek that morning. They made a game of hopping from rock to log to rock. Lapis upped the ante and began making waves splash at Peridot’s feet, causing her to screech and leap to the nearest free boulder, only to slip and fall into the water.

A sopping wet and grumpy Peridot begrudgingly took Lapis’s hand as she helped her to her feet; her spirits were lifted again in cheerful conversation as they wandered back to their campsite to build a fire and dry off.

Peridot had been watching Lapis gaze into the fire once it had established and settled. She asked what was wrong, and Lapis - to her own surprise - admitted she had been feeling strange things. She had noticed them emerge recently, spending time with Peridot. Small things Peridot would do made Lapis smile. Made her feel warm. Safe. She found more and more about her small barnmate endearing, as opposed to beyond irritating. She wasn't sure what exactly had changed.

Lapis had described what she’d been feeling was like the fire. Peridot seemed to be the tinder to make the warm glow in her chest swell. It was always there, smoldering, but when she would come near - or talk to Lapis, or laugh, or smile - the coals would reignite.

Hearing this admission, Peridot had made an embarrassing noise and hidden her face in her still-damp khaki shirt. Lapis could practically see the heat radiating off her cheeks through the fabric.

After a moment, Peridot had bravely come out from hiding. "I don't know what this means. I feel anxious when I'm around you. But like, in a _good_ way. In an exciting way. Like I'm waiting for something good to happen. But I don't know what it is. I feel safe with you. I feel fluttering and drumming and flips inside my body when you're close. But I like it."

Lapis grasped nervously at one of the straps of her top. “You… really feel it too? I thought I was going crazy. I-“ She took a deep breath to calm herself. “I feel safe with you too, Peridot. But it’s almost terrifying if I’m being honest.”

Stars flashed in Peridot's eyes. "You do... Ah-" Peridot straightened her posture, wringing her hands together. "It is certainly a strange and intimidating feeling. I’ve felt it for a while. Its onset seemed sudden. I've been concerned it would make me do something stupid, or wrong, that would upset you." She gave a crooked smile. "Do, uh... Do you think any of the other gems know what is happening to me? Us?"

Lapis shrugged, trying to ease the embarrassment. “Maybe Steven?” she asked, unsure. “He knows a lot of... things.” She leaned over in her seat towards Peridot, crooking an eyebrow. “What kind of stupid things?”

Peridot's eyes shot up to Lapis and back to the fire nervously. "Uh. S- something weird? I don't know. I can't guess really because I haven't actually been able to decipher what it is my nerves want me to do. Sometimes I want to run and hide. Sometimes I want to get, uh. Closer. Sometimes I don't know what I want. But I know that I am happy when you are happy. Thinking about that.. makes the feeling come back too. So I want to make you happy."

Lapis placed her hand on the arm of Peridot’s cloth chair, looking at her intently. "You do make me happy," she said quietly. "Actually, I'm the happiest I can remember ever being." 

Peridot couldn't hold back a stupid smile. She looked back at Lapis from the fire. "Me, too. Doing these things with you, out here, at the barn, anything really. It makes me happy. I enjoy spending time with you, Lazuli. I’m glad that, if we have to be stuck on a planet, I’m here with you."

“Yeah, I’m glad it’s you, too, Peridot.” Lapis said, smiling kindly. She felt her chest swell up with warmth again.

Peridot beamed at Lapis, but her eyes drifted back to the fire, and her expression slowly fell back to neutral. Then a hint of concern. Suddenly, her face grew brighter and more flushed, and she started curling up into herself on her chair, hugging her knees.

Lapis reached for Peridot’s arm; in an attempt to either ground or comfort her green friend, she wasn’t sure. “Are you okay?” This reaction confused Lapis; she was sure things had been going well until now.

"Ah! Yes. Yes, I'm okay. I'm. Uhh, I just realized I might have an idea of what is going on. I need to research more fanfiction to be sure. It's just. Oh my stars, I don't know why I'm feeling this way!” She made a strangled noise, flashing sharp teeth and squeezing her eyes shut. She took a couple of breaths and calmed. “Sometimes… it's just overwhelming. Flooding.” She paused, cutting her flustered rant short, and looked to Lapis. “Does that ever happen to you, too?" She asked, tentatively putting her fingertips on Lapis's hand.

The sensation of Peridot’s touch sent a spark through Lapis’s arm and into her chest, and she instantly flushed. “I— uhm...” She swallowed dryly but didn’t pull her hand away. “Sometimes...”

Peridot nodded slightly. "I just need to learn to process these feelings. Figure out what to do with them. I like feeling like this! Maybe we can figure this out together. If you like it, too." If it were possible, her cheeks darkened even moreso, but she didn't shrink away this time.

“‘Figure out what to do with them’?” Lapis repeated.

Peridot blinked. "Well, yeah. I want to know what to do with this. How to handle it, or act with it. I, um. I think I know, but I want to know what you want to do, too."

Lapis knit her brows just barely. “I think I want to explore it...” she whispered with a blush.

"W-well, um. Okay. I know that it's stronger when I'm close with you. So.. could we try being... close? I mean, if you want to. I just... know it makes me want to be closer."

“Well, if you want to be close...” Lapis stretched her legs and stood. She hoped she outwardly appeared much calmer and more collected than she was feeling internally. She felt like she had a wire trap set inside her that was ready to snap at any moment. She was nervous, but smiled. “Why don’t we lie down in the tent for a while?”

Peridot stopped her anxious fidgeting of her shirt and stood up, shuffling over to Lapis. "Are you sure...?"

Lapis looked over her shoulder as she walked towards the tent and parted the front. “Yes, I’m sure. Come in here with me.”

Peridot’s demeanor changed from unsure to determined, and she followed Lapis, arms crossed behind her back until she reached the tent. Parting the door herself, she peeked inside to see Lapis already making herself comfortable on the air mattress, sliding under the blanket.

Peridot kneeled onto the bouncy mattress and crawled to the back of the tent where Lapis was laying her head on a pillow.

“You can get under the blanket with me,” She said quietly, lifting an arm slightly to create a small cave in the fabric.

Peridot blushed again as she swallowed thickly. “Sh- should I take the shirt off? It’s still wet.”

“Yes, please.”

The shirt was discarded, thrown vaguely towards the door of the tent at the foot of the mattress. Peridot wiggled into a prone position and scooted under the corner of the blanket under Lapis’s arm.

Lapis smiled, letting her arm gently rest around Peridot’s side, wrapping them both in a warm cocoon of flannel.

Peridot held her hands to her chest, eyes not focusing, looking at the pillow her head laid on.

“I feel the thing. In my chest,” the small gem whispered.

“What does it feel like?”

“Fuzzy. Warm. Static.”

Lapis closed her eyes and hummed. She felt it, too. She tightened her arm around Peridot, pulling her closer. Peridot meeped but allowed her small frame to be drawn in. Her head fit neatly under Lapis’s chin.

“What about now?”

Peridot pressed her gem against Lapis’s collarbone. It was cool. Lapis felt something like a fire licking at the inside of her chest. Perhaps if she had a heart, it would be racing. She felt Peridot’s shoulders rise and fall as she gave a small sigh.

“...It’s stronger now.”

“For me, too…”

Peridot curled into a ball, pushing her head further into Lapis’s chest.

Lapis’s brow furrowed. “Peridot?”

The green gem stilled for a second but uncurled a little to look up at Lapis. “Okay. To be truthful… there’s something else I want to try with you.”

Lapis tilted her head curiously. “What is it?”

“I just… it’s…” Peridot’s eyes dropped down to the blue gem’s chin. She took a shaky breath, squeezed her eyes shut, then pushed her mouth to Lapis’s.

Lapis was startled - she felt the licking flame surge and fuzzy tingles spread through her limbs. Her head felt light. She liked it. She kissed back gently, and Peridot’s mouth softened, and her worried frown turned to an expression of relief.

They lingered there for a moment before parting. Lapis felt stars in her eyes and saw them in Peridot’s. They both grinned.

“I’d like to do that again.”

Lapis snorted a laugh and hugged Peridot close again, feeling small arms wrap tightly around her center as well. A quick squeeze and the hug was done, and the gems were looking each other in the eye once more - then moving to share a kiss again.

Lapis brought her hands up to Peridot’s face, one touching her cheek gently and the other placed just where her jaw met her neck. She stroked a thumb gently across the skin there. Peridot gave a quiet sigh, melting into Lapis, and brought her own hands up to slip into blue hair.

After a few quiet but sweet kisses, they started to become longer. Peridot began to breathe heavier, and her grip became stronger. One hand moved down to Lapis’s neck, then shoulder, then collarbone, then was pulled back down to Lapis’s waist.

Lapis felt something intensely good start to pool inside her. It had been thousands of years since she last felt it, but recognized the sensation immediately.

The blue gem broke their current kiss and looked at Peridot again - her companion gazed back with lidded eyes, a hazy and confused expression on her face. Lapis ran a finger over the edge of Peridot’s visor, then lifted it away, tossing it to the foot of the mattress.

Peridot didn’t seem to mind, and leaned in to kiss Lapis again, but Lapis gently pushed her shoulder back.

“Wait…”

Peridot faltered, but stopped. “What is it? Is this not okay? We don’t have to keep on-”

“No, no.” Lapis took a breath and sighed. “Peridot, uhm. I’m sorry. D-do you understand what it is we’re doing?”

She nodded. “I’ve seen this ritual on various episodes of Camp Pining Hearts. I’ve read about it in fanfiction as well. I- I admit, I haven’t done anything like this before.” The corner of her mouth pulled up in a tiny smile, and her deep green eyes looked back to her pillow, “But I have also never wanted to, until I got to know you.”

Lapis blushed. “I just want to make sure this is what you want. Especially if you haven’t done this before. I want to know _you_ are sure.”

Peridot leaned in again, this time letting out a small whine as their lips met again, and Lapis was no longer worried she would be asking for too much.

Lapis felt herself let go. She had been fighting feeling at home here for so long, but right now she didn’t want to be anywhere else. She let the fire inside her do as it pleased, and let it move her body for her. She moved her hands back around Peridot's waist, pulling her closer once again.

She opened her mouth and gave Peridot's lip a small lick, which earned her a shaky breath and a hard squeeze from the arms around her. Peridot pressed her body close and gasped when Lapis moved her kisses to the green gem's jawline, then neck.

Lapis felt Peridot’s hands travel behind her to rest on her back. One snuck up and tentatively pressed against the blue teardrop gem in her back. Lapis felt a surge of lapping electricity pulse through her body from the touch; Peridot began stroking her fingers across the hard surface of the stone, rubbing small circles and lightly dragging her nails across in almost tickling gestures.

Lapis felt herself become slick. She groaned into Peridot's shoulder and squeezed her thighs together.

Peridot lifted a leg and hooked it around Lapis, to which Lapis gave a small laugh before continuing her attention to Peridot's soft skin. Peridot grasped at Lapis’s gem again before her arms moved back down to hold tight around her form.

"Stars, Lazuli, I think it's taking over me, I can't even think straight…"

Lapis nipped at Peridot's neck who gave a small whimper, pushing her hips forward into her partner’s.

"I don't… I've never felt it like this before, this… it's... Diamonds, what are you doing to me?"

Lapis moved to kiss Peridot's mouth once more. "Hush. I know. I'll take care of you, Peri."

Lapis let her tongue slip past her lips again, but this time Peridot welcomed it eagerly. Humming into Lapis's mouth, she returned the gesture enthusiastically; truly tasting Lapis for the first time was making her head spin.

The ocean gem silently moved her hand once more, sliding down Peridot's bust to squeeze the soft breast it met. Peridot exhaled harshly and curled her lip before breaking the kiss apart to mimic the affections Lapis had been giving the smaller gem's neck.

Peridot ran her tongue lightly along Lapis's jaw before biting softly. Lapis gave a huff and leaned her head to the side to encourage more. More bites followed, gentle at first, but soon became harder. Lapis felt sharp teeth digging into her and she couldn't help but feel vulnerable. She felt Peridot’s nails return to her back, scratching lightly into her skin before pressing against her gem again.

Peridot bit down one more time on Lapis's shoulder and, as she did so, rocked her hips forward again, growling lowly. She was getting frustrated but didn't know why.

Lapis, however, understood immediately, and with one hand still hugging Peridot close, moved the other down slowly over her stomach.

Peridot's breath hitched and she released her bite, but pressed her gem to Lapis's collar again. This time it radiated warmth.

"You're doing so good, Peri," Lapis purred, brushing her fingers across Peridot's stomach painfully slowly. "Do you want me to take care of you?"

"I… yes, please," Peridot whispered. "Please."

Lapis smiled warmly and slipped her hand down over Peridot's thigh, grabbing harshly, eliciting a keen and desperate thrust of Peridot's hips. 

"A- ah…" 

"Shh, it's okay. I'll help you. Goodness, you're so needy…" Lapis's hand moved to pet the source of heat between Peridot's legs. 

Peridot started at the touch and yelped. "Lapis!!"

"Stars, you're already so wet, I can feel it through your uniform."

Peridot flushed intensely. "I am not wet, I removed the shirt as you requested-"

The blue gem stifled another laugh, but she was endeared. "No, I meant… here."

The word was emphasized with a firm push of Lapis's palm.

"Nnghh!"

Another grab, just as hard.

"Ahh, wh- nnh!"

Lapis dug her nails into the thin fabric covering Peridot's body and pulled, tearing holes and runs over her tummy and down her thighs.

" _Lapis_.”

Lapis giggled and moved her mouth to Peridot's ear. "You can always fix it later. Or just phase this off now if a little rip is going to distract you.”

With that Peridot groaned and leaned her head back into Lapis's.

Lapis smiled smugly and replaced her hand between Peridot's legs. She lightly trailed her index finger over Peridot's slit, marvelling at the slick that had already gathered there. She felt a small shiver from her companion, and she dipped into her; like splitting fruit, more wetness dripped from between folds and onto Lapis's hand. Peridot moaned.

Lapis's own core was throbbing. She could no longer feel any friction through squeezing or rubbing her thighs together, she was too wet. She felt a tug at her neck and realized Peridot was untying her ribbon. Her top came loose, and Peridot pulled the cloth away, immediately moving her mouth over a small breast.

Lapis moaned as well and removed her hand from between Peridot's folds for just a moment before thrusting a finger inside her.

Peridot's head shot back and she cried out, involuntarily bucking her hips.

"Ah, good girl, Peri. You're doing great, that's it.”

Peridot panted and resumed her work on Lapis's breast, gently taking her nipple between her teeth before sucking hard. 

Lapis sighed loudly and began pumping her hand into Peridot.

The green gem moaned into Lapis's flesh and ground against her digit. It wasn't long before Lapis inserted another. Peridot's brow furrowed and she threw her head back, eyes closed. Lapis took her chance to bite at Peridot's throat.

"AH! L- Lapis, ah, stars pl-please.”

"Please what?" The ocean gem murmured smugly.

"Ff… nghhh, I don't know, just- nyAHH!”

Peridot bucked against Lapis's hand once more, and seemingly realized she could do the same for Lapis. She reached her own shaking hand to lift the skirt away from gracile blue legs.

Lapis's own breath hitched as she felt deft fingers exploring outside her vision in the most intimate of places. They touched, poked, slid, and, most importantly, gently parted her and eagerly dove inside. They grasped and curled and reached as much as they could.

Lapis couldn't help herself; she let out a deep moan.

Peridot growled drunkenly in return and thrust her hand into Lapis harder, and faster.

Lapis upped the pace as well and skillfully applied an undulating pressure with the heel of her palm where she knew it would hit best.

Peridot cried out and tried to imitate Lapis's ministrations but couldn't quite get the hang of it - all her focus was hazed by lust and the building of an imminent pressure she couldn't begin to describe. She didn't know what to expect, and she couldn't form thoughts enough to question it. She just knew she _needed_ it. She rutted desperately against Lapis, hard enough to squish herself as close to Lapis as physics would allow, trapping both their arms between them, both grinding on eachother and whimpering and gasping, shivering and shuddering, drooling, slurring, calling and crying.

Peridot had gripped tightly into Lapis, curling her fingers against the most sensitive part of her inner walls, pulling and tugging at her desperately, unknowingly, and driving Lapis crazy.

Lapis felt what she had been working for start to build from her center, slowly at first, but the molten pleasure of it nearly bursting inside her - until she felt a fluttering and pulsing around her hand and a shudder in her arms as Peridot screamed and a bright light exploded from her gem.

"OH, stars, LAPIS, sh- hhhh- haaAaah, AH-"

Peridot's body heaved against her as she sobbed Lapis's name, over and over, spilling fluid over her hand.

Lapis's tension burst and she arched her back as she came as well. The rush of heat spread through her like water from a broken dam. It crashed into her extremities before ricocheting back into her center. She saw a kaleidoscope of colour as she squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering and groaning through clenched teeth. Stars, she had forgotten what this was like. Oh it was so good… 

"Hnnh, _Peri_.”

Lapis’s release flowed slower and softer, still warm but the intensity ebbed. She carefully slipped her fingers free, and her legs shook as she sighed deeply. She looked down to Peridot who lay limp and panting, hand still hilted into Lapis, a sheen of sweat over her brow illuminated by her faintly shining gem.

Lapis's heart melted.

"Peridot..."

"Hmmn.”

"Peri, you were amazing. You did so well…"

Peridot's already flushed cheeks darkened, and she removed her hand, pulling her arms to her chest once more, looking up at Lapis with unfocused eyes. "I did?"

"Yes, you did. Thank you." Lapis smiled sweetly and gently embraced Peridot in another hug, pulling her as close as she could again. She kissed the triangular gem in her forehead, and Peridot gave a soft sigh.

“...Thank you, too. I um. That was wonderful.” Lapis felt Peridot smile against her cheek and felt her eyelashes brush her skin. “I’d like to do that again.”

“It’s been a long time since I did anything like this. When I first met you, I didn’t expect the next time would be with you,” Lapis chuckled.

Peridot buried her face back into Lapis. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m happy it’s you.”

Peridot’s small hand began tracing shapes on Lapis’s gem again. Slow and smooth, and light. Lapis felt herself start to slip into a daze.

“I’m so very fond of you, Lapis,”

“Oh… I’m very fond of you too, Peri…”

Within minutes, quiet snores were coming from the smaller of the two gems as she had drifted into sleep. Lapis buried her warm face into Peridot’s soft hair and exhaled slowly, enjoying the serene afterglow and the comforting embrace they were in.

A breeze flowed in through the open tent door and tickled Lapis’s hair against her neck, and she pulled the blankets over their heads.

Within a few minutes more, both gems were peacefully asleep as the sun began to set.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Firemonkey414 for helping me get this started, and thank you to ParanoidRobonoid for editing :)


End file.
